


The Celebratory Glass of Wine

by eternalbreath



Series: Weedyverse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/pseuds/eternalbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer's SeeD commencement: Rinoa calls in a favor, egos get a bruising, Seifer and Zell touch each other inappropriately, and Quistis still has a crush on Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Celebratory Glass of Wine

"Man, you look great," Raijin said, as Seifer straightened the shoulders of his jacket. On the table, Raijin's stereo was rattling with the bass from the music he was listening to. It was a steady thrum that was as familiar to Seifer as the tap of the uneven chair legs as Raijin rocked back and forth in his seat.

Seifer glanced at him through the mirror. "Thanks."

"I can't believe it, you passed!" he said. "It's like, third time is a charm, you know, except for you it was more like—"

"Shut up," Seifer warned, pulling the zipper on his jacket up. "We agreed not to talk about it."

Raijin flushed. "Yeah. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. You totally made it!"

Seifer could only quirk his lips at his friend's excitement. It was surreal. He was a SeeD, after all the failed field exams. He thought back to the ceremony in Cid's office and how he had expressed such delight in having Seifer in the ranks. Even though he had said almost the same thing to Leonhart, it didn't matter. Not even the sour look Xu had given him when she presented him with his certificate on the way out of the office could bring him down. He had made SeeD even though everyone had been so sure he would fail.

"You're going to come back before curfew, right?" Raijin asked. "Hang out and stuff?"

"Sure," Seifer said. "Want to invite Fu over? Night of lasts, you know."

Raijin chuckled, but it was full of disappointment. "Yeah, I know. The committee won't be the same without you."

"You and Fujin will do fine," Seifer said, wondering how the committee would do without him. He didn't doubt all he cadets would be thrilled with him gone. They would be all the more likely to drive his friends—and whomever the faculty chose as his replacement—insane. "I got my room reassignment, too."

Raijin's face fell. "I saw. Where is it?"

"Right next to Leonhart," Seifer said as Raijin snorted. "Not _quite_ my lucky day." Bumping into Squall wasn't high on Seifer's list of preferred activities.

"You're both SeeD now," Raijin said, leaning back. "Probably won't run into each other that much anymore, you know? Being a SeeD is busy work."

"One can only hope." He checked the clock. "I'm not sure how long I'll stay. Depends on how late Rinoa decides to be." Her last letter had told him she would be arriving in Balamb on the afternoon train, but that combined with her having to settle in and get ready didn't make Seifer hopeful.

"Be kind of neat to see her again, yeah?" Raijin asked. "I mean, it's been almost a year." Seifer rolled his eyes when Raijin grinned. "Rekindle the old flame, you know?"

Seifer just glared and didn't bother with a response. "See you in a few hours," he said, and headed toward the exit. It was odd, he thought as the door closed behind him. Tomorrow he and Raijin wouldn't be roommates any longer. Five years was a long time to live with someone.

The walkways weren't busy since everyone was already in the ballroom. Seifer had made it a point to not show up at the beginning of the ball so he could miss the speech Cid made and whatever guest speakers Garden had dragged in. It was no secret that a lot of political maneuvering went on at Garden commencements. Some of it made sense. Seifer could remember last year and the man who had become headmaster of Galbadia Garden showing up. He had been tight as a drum and entirely too passive-aggressive. Seifer couldn't remember his name, but he did remember all the backhanded comments aimed at the Disciplinary Committee.

Seifer didn't have a chance to make any sort of entrance when he arrived. There was still a line of people waiting to enter. He slid through the crowd to the front of the queue, ignoring the looks being shot at him. He didn't even bother checking in with the cadets checking invitations; he had the uniform now. It wasn't like all the last times, looking in on the honor that should've been his from the beginning.

"Why does _he_ get to cut in line?" The woman's voice was shrill and annoyed and Seifer only grinned as the cadet explained that he was SeeD and was allowed to enter any time. He headed through the crowd of people, pleased. He _was_ a SeeD. He had _earned_ it.

Seifer didn't have a watch, but he and Rinoa had agreed to meet around seven in their last few letters. Seifer had only winced when he read the last one she sent, because Rinoa was no good at hiding intentions. She had worn them all across her face the summer they spent together: anger, defiance, the desire for revenge, and also how she wasn't cut out to do it herself. It just wasn't in her nature. Reading all the hints for him to join the resistance hadn't been something he appreciated. Seifer had never asked her directly why she chose the route she had. She had fallen in with rebels who couldn't even feed themselves. They had burnt through most of the money Rinoa had brought to the table before he had even left to come back to Garden.

"Looking for someone?"

Seifer moved his eyes away from the crowds and his casual search for Rinoa to the woman who stood beside him. She had an accent that clearly labeled her from Deling City. Something about her face bothered him, but he couldn't place it. "A friend," he said, and looked away, because he didn't want to play politics with anyone from Galbadia tonight. He knew he would have plenty of time for that all too soon.

The woman, unfortunately, didn't take the hint. "You're one of the new SeeDs," she said. "Seifer Almasy, correct?"

Seifer swore inwardly. She had labeled him and now he was stuck giving platitudes to someone wanting to rubs elbows and influence the new recruits. "That's right." He held out a hand and she took it; her grip was more firm than Seifer had expected.

"Congratulations on your success." She took her hand away to motion toward the stage. "You missed the headmaster's speech; he said some interesting things about you." She sipped from her glass and looked away, but Seifer hadn't been dismissed yet. He knew he needed to get used to it and not let it bother him. He would be doing this with anyone who held a contract he was assigned to. He was sure he could apply something from Xu's endless lectures on being polite to politicians and guests in Gardens and the people that would be supplying his paychecks to this situation. However, right now he simply wanted to find Rinoa, introduce her to Cid, and go back to his room with his friends.

"Thank you," he said.

"You use a gunblade?" she asked, and Seifer wanted to roll his eyes, because he didn't know how else to make it apparent he didn't want to have a conversation. The crowd was shifting around him, so he cast his eyes back out toward the dance floor as he answered.

"Yes; for eleven years." He felt her eyes on him after he answered, appraising. He welcomed it, because he was one of the first—even if Squall held a blade, he had had it given to him, hadn't _taken_ it like Seifer had—gunblade user in years, anywhere in the world.

"Interesting weapon. Rare, as well," she said, and Seifer realized she had never introduced herself, which he found odd. Usually politicians and the people like them leaked their identities all over the conversations. Seifer didn't know who this lady was, but she was strange. "There's another like you." Seifer was startled enough to look back at her as she said, "I assume you and he are acquainted."

Seifer wanted to smirk at her, but refrained. "We graduated together, that's all," he said, but she already knew that if she had heard the opening speeches. "We trained together, as well." It had been training that had _always_ ended in a draw. It had been expected, part of their preparation, the path to the exam, for the faculty to judge their skills against each other—it had also been a challenge. Late at night, Seifer knew Squall wandered alone in the Training Center, so he had tried to draw him out, tried to _win_. It was a burn he hadn't managed it. The faculty had pitted them against each other so often so they would always try to be better than the other. Thanks to the exam, the expectations from Garden would be gone—they were now seen as equals. That, as far as Seifer was concerned, was a joke.

"Not friends, then?" she asked.

"No," Seifer said, and then wondered who in the hell this lady thought she was. "If you want to speak with Squall, I'm sure he'll be here sulking in a corner somewhere." Seifer only blanked his face when the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, animosity." She opened her mouth to say something else—and Seifer really wanted to cut her off—but she was interrupted by Zell Dincht skidding out from between the group in front of him. Seifer turned and caught Zell's gaze, watching his eyes light up as he headed toward Seifer as fast as he could through the people milling about.

"Shut _up_!" Zell said frantically, walking toward him.

"I didn't _say_ anything yet," Seifer said, annoyed. "I will now: don't speak to me." Beside him, the woman laughed, but he was too busy dealing with the fact that Zell had just slid behind him and he was being groped. "Dincht—" Seifer turned, but Zell put a fist in his kidney. He grunted and turned back around.

"Shut up and look normal. She was chasing me, I _swear_," Zell said, his voice a whisper.

"Who are you even talking about?" Dealing with Zell _at all_ after the field mission earlier in the day was at the very bottom of the list of things he wanted to do. He tried to ignore Zell's hands on his hips keeping him from turning around—the kid was strong.

"Selphie! She's like a demon, man, with her committee." Zell pressed himself closer to Seifer's back. "She's coming right this way. So, just stay like this, tell her no and everything will be good!"

"Why don't _you_ tell her no?" Seifer asked, resigned. "Also, you're touching me inappropriately."

"I am not!" Zell kicked him in the back of the leg when he jerked and Seifer thought it was ridiculous that he was going to end up with more bruises from his graduation ball than his actual field exam. "I haven't touched you anywhere inappropriate; you're full of shit. Now stop talking to me because I _hear_ her."

Seifer did see Selphie coming right toward him, greeting people as she did so. How anyone could be that cheerful, he didn't know. He was suspicious, and could only wonder what she was hiding by spreading joy and happiness everywhere she went, even when it was unwanted. He debated giving Zell away and decided it wasn't worth the scene it would cause or the bruises. "You owe me, Dincht," Seifer said.

"Shhh!" Zell flattened his chest against Seifer's back and went still. Seifer was almost impressed since Zell could never seem to stop moving.

"Seifer, hi!" Selphie smiled up at him as she came forward, hand out. "I didn't get a chance to say congrats at graduation."

Seifer only raised an eyebrow and ignored her hand. "We must've just missed each other."

Selphie wasn't even phased and pulled her arm back, still all smiles. "Well, hey, I'm going around looking for people who might want to be on the Garden Festival Committee. I know we'll be busy with SeeD duties and all, but what do you say?" Behind him, Seifer felt Zell shake his head and it wasn't like he needed Zell's advice to know what his answer was going to be.

"I don't think so," Seifer said. "Good luck getting anyone to take part; Donner pretty much drove everyone out. Not sure they'll go back just because of a pretty face." Seifer couldn't count how many times the Disciplinary Committee had written him up for being in the Quad after-hours or for harassing his workers. That kid had driven Seifer insane with his plans, curfew breaking and endless streamers.

Selphie's face fell. "Oh. Well, that's okay. If you change your mind, you know where to find me, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer and craned her neck to look around the area. "I was looking for Zell, too. I swore I watched him come this way—have you seen him?"

Behind him, Zell tensed. It was on the tip of Seifer's tongue to out him, because it was just a stupid girl asking him to join a committee for a festival that hadn't been good in over five years. He just sighed instead, and figured he could at least torture Zell with it later. "No. If you didn't notice, I don't pal around with cowards," Seifer said. "Try finding Squall. Zell likes to sniff after his heels for attention." Seifer barely kept the grimace off his face when Zell dug his hands into his back.

Selphie gave him a strange look. "Um. Okay. Thanks, I guess!" She waved and was off in the opposite direction toward whomever her next victim happened to be. Seifer waited until she had been swallowed by the crowd before twisting around.

"Okay, enough clinging," he said, shoving Zell away from him. He straightened his jacket as Zell glared at him. "What is it with you and physical abuse?" Zell snorted, and if Seifer wasn't mistaken, he had glitter in his hair and on his face, which meant he probably had it all over his jacket, which was just perfect. Now he could really _sparkle_ for the rest of the evening, he thought sarcastically.

"Oh, right, you're going to act like you don't regularly bash on me with your fists?" Zell asked. "Whatever, man."

"You're welcome for me bailing you out, chicken," Seifer said. "Thank you for giving me the chance to prove you're nothing but a coward, scared of a girl." Seifer smirked as Zell flushed. "Now that I've done you a favor—and I won't forget it—please leave. You interrupted a conversation," he said. Even though he was relieved to have had the distraction it had been someone even more annoying.

"Oh, that lady?" Zell asked. "Man, she was kind of creepy. She stared at you for awhile and then some guy came up and got her." He pointed behind him. "They left together. Who was she, anyway?"

"I don't know," Seifer said, "and I don't care." At least the woman was gone. He turned his back on Zell, and figured walking around the room once to look for Rinoa couldn't hurt.

"I still say she was looking at you funny," Zell said, falling in beside him. Seifer clenched his jaw. Of _course_ Zell wouldn't take the hint. No one was taking his hints tonight; maybe he was losing his touch.

"That's great, thanks for protecting me from a girl," Seifer said. "Want to call it even—oh _wait_, you didn't do anything, did you?" Seifer looked away. "Why are you still here?" When Zell didn't answer, he glanced back down. "So now you're going to stand around and ignore me?"

"No!" Zell said suddenly, eyes snapping up to Seifer's. "I was just—did you know Squall could dance like that? And who the hell is that girl?" He pointed toward the center of the room.

Seifer frowned and followed Zell's hand—and gaped. As if it wasn't enough that she was late and not where she was supposed to be, Seifer thought, she had to be out in the middle of everyone, dancing with Squall Leonhart. He watched the dance progress with a disgusted feeling. He had known Squall could dance. They had been in the same class for it after all but seeing him use that skill with Rinoa—of all people—was just a little too much. She knew all the steps, of course. She was still a child of the society that invented that dance. Seifer's only consolation was that she was using it to her advantage; she was looking for him.

"Wow, that's totally cool," Zell said. "Wonder how she got him out there." Seifer didn't answer as the lights lowered, and he didn't even bother to look up at the fireworks above their heads. He crossed his arms and stared and was rewarded when his eyes met Rinoa's. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. She didn't even look ashamed, just winked at Squall and headed toward them.

"Whoa, dude, Squall danced with a girl!" Zell was bouncing on his feet. "So, maybe he's not totally socially retarded."

"I see you're getting high hopes for a romance with him," Seifer said, looking back to Zell. "Unfortunately, you don't have Rinoa's figure. Good luck getting him to dance with _you_."

"Who?" Zell asked, ignoring the insult and frowning. "Who's Rinoa?"

Seifer only rolled his eyes as the clicking of Rinoa's heels grew closer. "Not even you're that dense," he said. "Who do you think Rinoa is?"

Zell gaped at him. "You _know_ her?" He ignored Seifer's cool look and stared at Rinoa as she walked up. Seifer could only be thankful it was shock and not a failed attempt to check her out. Still gorgeous as ever, Seifer admitted, but probably just as untouchable as she had been a year before.

Rinoa laughed and gave Seifer a stern look, then ruined it by winking at him. "Nice to know you tell your friends about me."

"He's not a friend, he's a pest." Seifer heard Selphie's voice just around the group of people standing beside them. It wouldn't be hard to just call her back over just to get rid of the stupid kid. He debated it, because anything was better than standing here watching Zell goggle like it was surprising Seifer knew people outside of Garden.

"Hey! You could do something halfway decent and introduce me instead of being an ass, you know," Zell said, surprising him by turned his shocked eyes away from Rinoa, which was a new development when she was anywhere near a man. "Those things called manners—"

"—which clearly you have none of since you're running your mouth instead of taking the initiative and introducing yourself," Seifer said. Zell glared at him and started to deliver a no doubt mediocre comeback, but Rinoa was faster and stuck her hand right in Zell's space.

"Rinoa Heartilly. It's nice to meet you," she said. "I saw you during the introduction when the headmaster announced your name."

Zell flushed and grinned and took her hand, distracted from Seifer. Clearly Rinoa could still read him well if she was already trying to distract his company. "Oh, hey, you did? It was pretty cool when he listed all those statistics about me in the exam. I was just—" Zell let go of Rinoa's hand and bounced on his heels. "It was exciting!"

"You get those statistics in your paperwork, genius," Seifer said, not surprised that Zell had missed them. "You didn't look at them?"

Zell's face grew smug. "Yeah, but the headmaster announced me _last_, baby!" he said. Seifer could only stare at him. Zell had been announced _last_. He couldn't believe it and didn't know what to say.

Rinoa looked back and forth between them. "Does that mean something?" She held up a hand at Zell's shocked look, shaking her head. "Seifer hasn't really told me anything about how Garden works." Seifer had a reason for it; he didn't want Rinoa involved in his career. He didn't like explaining it and he knew Rinoa wouldn't understand what it meant. To Rinoa, duty reminded her of her entire life with her father in the military.

"It's a Garden custom," Zell said. "It _means_ that I came away with the highest initial rank." Zell shot Seifer a smug look. "So I'm rank eight while poor Almasy here is stuck at seven."

The fact that Zell was one rank above him bothered him but he wasn't going to show it. "Congratulations on showing me up for the first time," Seifer said, watching Zell look at him oddly at the easy compliment. "It won't happen again."

Rinoa once again interrupted Zell's mouth, which Seifer was thankful for. "I'll say congratulations, too," she said. "It must be a great honor, being the head of your class."

"Wow, Almasy, you have a nice friend?" Zell smiled at her and said, "Man, I don't know how you put up with him, but I salute you."

"He's not so bad when you butter him up." Rinoa shot Seifer an amused look. It was almost enough to make him want to walk away from the conversation. He was fast realizing that the combination of Zell and Rinoa was not something he could stand for very long. They were way too likely to get along.

"Dincht, you have five seconds before I call that girl you were avoiding back over here and volunteer you for her committee myself," Seifer said.

"We're _being_ civil—" Zell said, frowning.

"One."

"Oh, for—" Zell glared at him and looked back to Rinoa. "Not to be rude or anything but I had to listen Selphie talk about that committee all the way back to Garden. I really don't want to be on it." He laughed. "No offense!" He shot Seifer one last nasty look. "Let's hope you treat her better than oh, everyone else you're a fucker to every single day." With that he was off in the opposite direction. Seifer was almost disappointed; he hadn't even made it to two.

"Charming," Rinoa said, staring after him.

"If you're brain dead, perhaps." Rinoa shot a look at him, but didn't comment on Zell again.

"Are these things always so busy?" Rinoa asked, looking toward the dance floor. "I almost thought I would never find you."

"Largest spring class in years," Seifer said. "Speaking of finding me, any reason you chose that guy?"

Rinoa smiled up at him. "He's pretty cute, in a frowny way. He reminded me of you when we first met." She laughed at the look at his face. "Don't glare at me, Seifer!"

"You just danced with Squall Leonhart," Seifer said, and enjoyed watching Rinoa's eyes go wide.

"That was Squall? That guy?" Rinoa looked back out into the dancers, but Seifer had already watched Squall head out to the balcony. He hadn't missed Instructor Trepe following, either. As if the whole Garden needed another huge sign about her inappropriate crush. Seifer just didn't get why everyone fawned after Squall.

"That's him," Seifer said, rolling his eyes.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" Rinoa asked.

"It's all in what he doesn't say," Seifer said. "He's too busy moping. All the world's against him."

"You told me he was a jerk," Rinoa said, poking him in the chest. "You clearly left out some things."

"I left out as many things as I _could_." He didn't want to talk about Squall. It figured Rinoa would find the worst person in the world to dance with. "If you want to go ask him for a date, you'll have to get in line; everyone wants a piece of that."

Rinoa waved a hand. "I think I have my hands full enough dealing with you, don't I?" She pointed toward a crowd of faculty. "I'm pretty sure Cid is over there; should we go talk to him now?"

Seifer looked toward the area she had indicated and his hopes for dealing with things quickly fell. "No use trying now."

Rinoa peered around his shoulder. "Who are the thi—men with him?"

"Garden faculty," Seifer said, wishing that Cid weren't constantly surrounded. He thought the word Rinoa had almost used was appropriate. "If we try to talk to Cid with them around they'll shut us down. They never let students talk to him when they're there."

"That seems silly." Rinoa tapped her heel on the floor, off-beat. "So let's go sit down and wait for him to be alone. My feet are killing me in these shoes."

"Timber living's made you soft," Seifer said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever, you!" Rinoa grabbed his arm and tugged him toward an empty table close to the dance floor. "I'd like to see you trying to wear heels without complaining."

Seifer didn't want to seem worried, but he didn't like the fact that Rinoa was thinner than he remembered. As they arrived at the table and sat down, he watched her ease her heels out of her shoes and wiggle her toes. He was going to ask even though he should just butt out. He leaned back in his chair. "That outfit new?"

Rinoa looked at him, surprised. "No. I've had it—" she stopped and frowned. "I did take some nice things, when I left, you know."

Seifer shrugged. "Just asking. How are the twin dunces doing?" Seifer hadn't liked either one of the men Rinoa had taken up with when he had met them. They acted like fools, but they weren't—he hadn't decided whether they were outright jerks or just jerks because they were too focused on an ideal.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "You're so mean to them. _Zone_ and _Watts_ are fine. Zone came with me on the trip, but he stayed in the hotel. Good thing we took your advice and booked last year, because the place is packed."

Seifer crossed his arms. "You're too thin," he said, tired of dancing around it or worrying about how it would make him look. "They're feeding you, right?" Rinoa frowned at him but didn't say anything, so he continued. "It's none of my business what you do with your money, but do you at least kept enough to take care of yourself? No one else is going to do it for you."

Rinoa sighed. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm okay." She gave him a sneaky look. "You're acting like I'm being used for my money, when actually, things are looking up."

"How so?" Seifer asked, not convinced his question had been answered and that Rinoa hadn't hit the nail on the end with her comments.

"Well, Watts knows a guy in Deling City who is good with technology, so he called in some sort of favor," Rinoa said, leaning her elbows on the table in front of her. "And last week a man came to visit us and offered us access to loads of stuff." Her eyes were bright and excited, but it sounded questionable to Seifer.

"Who is he?" He didn't trust the something for nothing gig; more proof that fallen socialites shouldn't be involved in resistance movements.

Rinoa looked surprised at the question. "Like I said, someone Watts knew from back in his market days," she said. Seifer knew she meant the Galbadia underground, where Watts had spent some time. Rinoa wasn't messing around with saints.

"Seems awfully fishy to trust him with your location and identities, don't you think?" Seifer asked. "What kind of technology are you talking about?"

Rinoa only smiled. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know? Maybe if you quit all this SeeD business and came to work for a good cause, you could find out." It was light-hearted, but the hope in Rinoa's voice was there. Seifer knew she would never ask again. She had once, a year previous and he imagined that refusal would last her a long time.

"Guess I'll have to keep wondering," he said. "You should be careful. Why the sudden need for advanced technology, anyway? New plans, new people?" He watched her, counting himself lucky Rinoa sucked at hiding anything. When the lie passed her lips, he caught it easily in the way her eyes shifted down; someone should really warn her that she did that.

"No, there's nothing new for us! Just trying to improve our standing in Timber," Rinoa said. "I've kept you mostly up to date in my letters." She nudged him with her bare foot. "You could write back more often than you do, you know."

"Training is tough; lots of work," Seifer said, letting her shift the subject away; another clear tell she was keeping something hidden. "You know how it is."

Rinoa craned her neck and looked back over Seifer's shoulder. "Hey those creepy guys are gone. You think if I just slide over there really quick I can catch him before they come back?"

Seifer turned and frowned. Cid was alone, but the woman from earlier was with him; Seifer almost didn't recognize her, because Cid was blocking his view, but it was definitely her. He turned back around. "If I don't try to go with you, it should be fine," Seifer said. He hadn't missed that they weren't far away, standing back. Cid must have asked them to step back so he could speak privately with the woman. "I would say wait until the woman is gone, but who cares."

Rinoa frowned. "Who?"

Seifer turned again—and blinked. Cid was standing by himself now, sipping out of his glass, staring out at the dancers. "There was just a woman with him; you didn't see her?"

Rinoa stared at him when Seifer met her eyes. "He's been alone, Seifer. Are you sure he was with her and it wasn't another group of people?" She was already sliding her feet back into her shoes. "I'm going to go, anyway. It's a party. He's the headmaster, he's not going to blow me off, right?"

Seifer nodded, brushing the sighting of the woman off. "Remember what I told you about what to say," he said. "Don't be pushy."

"Because I _don't_ know how to wrap politicians around my fingers," she said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him and stood, slipping into the crowd so she could come up on Cid's opposite side. Clever, Seifer thought; the Garden faculty wouldn't notice her until she was already there. She was short, even with the heels on.

Seifer watched her—smooth as always with people—as she inserted herself right in Cid's space and held out a hand. A few feet away the two faculty members that had been accompanying Cid all night shifted, but they didn't move forward to interrupt. He hoped Cid took the bait. If he did, Seifer wouldn't have to vouch for Rinoa at all. Even though throwing around his new influence sounded like a good idea, he figured waiting until it was more than a day old would be good, too. He didn't really want to sacrifice credibility for Rinoa's doomed resistance.

"Hey, man!" Zell plopped down in the chair Rinoa had just vacated, making Seifer jolt. "That girl was pretty cute." He took a drink from the glass he had in his hand. "Where'd you meet her? Is she your girl—"

"What _now_?" Seifer asked, ignoring his questions, annoyed that Zell was back again after he had just gotten rid of him.

"Nothing! You're just sitting here, you know," Zell said. "Maybe you needed some company."

"Even if I did—which, by the way, I don't—it wouldn't be yours," Seifer said. "Why aren't you bothering your own frie—oh, that's right, none of your friends passed, did they?" Seifer didn't feel up to messing with Zell again. He had spent an _entire day_ with him and that was more than enough for the next lifetime.

Zell gave Seifer a dirty look. "Whatever, man, it's not like Raijin even made it past his written exam."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

Zell flushed. "You _started_ it, insulting my friends." He shrugged. "Fuck it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be all like, sinking to your level with the insults since it just makes me look like an asshole." He glared. "It's not nice to make fun of the people who didn't make it. They'll get it eventually." Zell made a disgusted noise. "You—! Man, why are you such a jerk?" He kicked the leg of the table. "I thought that being a SeeD would change things and make you less of an _ass_."

"Funny, _I_ thought they only let competent people into SeeD," Seifer said. He was rewarded when Zell's cheeks colored. It _would_ be entertaining to watch Zell get mad and loud and then get kicked out of his own SeeD ball afterwards.

"You know what, forget that," Zell said, shrugging. "The day you change is the day monsters fall from the moon or some crazy shit. Did you know Instructor Trepe got promoted?"

Seifer was taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation. "What?"

"Yeah, man." Zell nodded. "I get that you're sort of self-centered, but it's all over Garden. All the students that passed the exam were her students, you know. Pretty big deal and I heard—"

"She's already an instructor. What sort of promotion would even be involved?" Seifer asked, curious.

Zell rolled his eyes. "I'm not done!" He frowned at Seifer for a moment and then suddenly grinned, changing gears again. The look in Zell's eye was the same one that Seifer saw whenever writing him a ticket for breaking rules. The look wasn't comforting. "I heard Instructor Trepe talking about teams. They're letting her be in charge of the graduates this time around, like a—officer, I guess. " Zell shifted around in his chair. "So instead of reporting to Xu, we'll report to her for new missions and troubles and stuff."

Seifer was lost as to why Zell cared, but that wasn't anything unusual. "Did you hear this before or after she and Squall went out for a romantic moment on the balcony?"

"After," Zell said. "I was just over there by the doorway," he said. "She was telling Squall about how because there were eight SeeDs that passed and that's really _abnormal_, she might make teams out of them."

"And this pertains to us how?"

"I was just thinking of what might happen if we were partners," Zell said, and Seifer must have let his horror cross his face because Zell laughed. "Don't look at me like that! Quistis said it first."

"My worst nightmare," Seifer said, leaning back to cross his arms. "You and me? Even Trepe would never do it and on the off chance she turned into a moron and made that decision, Garden would veto it. They like their new SeeDs functional."

"You know you can't keep up with me," Zell said. "I'd never end up in the infirmary because of you."

"I meant," Seifer said, wondering how anyone could be so dense, "that'd you be too busy paying attention to me to do your job. Your attention span isn't exactly top-of-the-line with me around."

Zell's mouth opened and closed a few times. "If you think for one minute I'd have a problem ignoring you, you're so mistaken. I could ignore you all day long!"

"That's good to hear. Now why don't you put that into practice and leave me alone?" Seifer suggested. The mere thought of being partnered with Zell would probably give him nightmares for weeks and Zell seemed way too excited about the prospect for Seifer's comfort. "Being SeeD doesn't change anything, chicken. It just means you fly a little farther before failing—I don't need someone like you around me."

Zell glared. "You're such a bastard, Almasy, I don't even know why I put up with you." He said it like Seifer routinely asked him for his valuable company; the idea was ridiculous. Zell stared hard at Seifer for a few seconds. "Tch! I hate your attitude. Fine, have it your way. I'm done." Before Seifer could retort, he was standing, knocking the chair over in his hurry, shooting nasty glances back over his shoulder. He stopped a few feet away. "And don't call me chicken, asshole!"

All in all, Seifer thought as he smiled and watched Zell fume toward the other side of the ballroom, he had timed that well. He could only smirk as he saw Zell stomping away—right toward a familiar head of flipped hair.

"I hope you don't treat all your friends like that," Rinoa said. Seifer turned around to see her standing behind his chair, looking smug. Seifer rolled his eyes at her.

"I could insult him every day for a year and he'd keep coming back," Seifer said, thinking back over the years and Zell's odd attempts to pretend like he didn't know Seifer thought he was a complete idiot. "Nothing sticks to him."

"Lucky him." Rinoa shifted on her feet but didn't comment further on Zell. "I spoke to Cid. He wants to meet with me in his office." She frowned. "Have you spoken to him about me at all?"

Seifer shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Well, he's an important person, it's not a surprise he would know who I am."

Seifer stared at her for a few seconds, realizing what she meant. "Are you going to let that keep bothering you? What'd he say?"

"He got my name wrong," she murmured, looking at the floor. "I know it's not exactly legal, but I introduced myself one way and he still got it wrong when he said goodbye."

"It's not like you weren't all over the news two years ago, _Princess_," Seifer said, thinking back to some of the news clippings he had seen of Deling City's wild child. "What's regret going to do for you? You won't get anything done that way."

Rinoa frowned. "Don't call me that," she said, trying to look angry, but in the end she could only smile, even if it was a little sad. Seifer was thankful; he didn't want to deal with Rinoa in one of her moods.

"When are you meeting him?" Seifer asked. He was surprised it had gone so easily. It was good news, but he wondered what was up with Cid to allow an unscheduled meeting.

"Now. He said to come to his office in a few minutes and we'd talk," she said, biting her lip. "You think this will work? It's a long shot."

Seifer shrugged. "I don't know. You have big dreams for Timber. It's up to you whether you can convince Cid expending the effort is worth it." He still didn't know exactly what Rinoa wanted help from SeeD for. She had done nothing but hint over the last few months, and wouldn't come out and tell him. Seifer supposed she thought she was protecting him if anything bad happened. It still rankled, as if he hadn't spent weeks with the group right in the middle of everything.

"Well, will you wait for me?" she asked. "Cid said he could only give me fifteen minutes, so—"

"Sure, I'll wait outside the elevator," Seifer said. "Better go, before you're late. Good luck," he added as she turned away. Her eyes were worried as she smiled and headed back into the crowd. He sat quietly, watching people milling around. The massive crowd had thinned a little, the ones who had come simply to be seen already gone on the early train back to the continent. He hadn't expected to spend so much time here, but it was still early, and he knew Raijin and Fujin would wait for him.

"Hello, again," a voice said.

Seifer looked up, across the table. He frowned, past the point of being polite. "Who are you?" he asked the woman, who only smiled at him as she sat down, smoothing out her dress.

"Oh, just a fan," she said. "Gunblade users fascinate me."

"I meant," Seifer said, "that you should tell me your name." He didn't want to play verbal games with this woman again.

"Your reputation is well-earned," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You could call me Julia, I suppose."

"Suppose?" Seifer stared at her. "Well, I _suppose_ you could call me uninterested in fans."

Julia laughed. "Are you really?" She flattened her palms on the table. "I know a lot about gunblades. I have a history with them."

"That's fantastic for you," he said, wondering if she did know anything about gunblades or if she was just talking to draw him out. "Are you a reporter? Because if you want to interview me, you should know you have to clear it through Garden."

She nodded. "No, I'm not a reporter, although I do like information," she said. "I know the protocols. I'm just someone who loves the art, seeking out the artist." She pursed her lips. "You use a lighter model; one I'm not familiar with. I'm just curious."

"Hyperion is light, yes," he said. "Is there something specific you wanted to ask me?" Seifer didn't quite believe she wasn't a reporter of some sort. They were known to wander around Garden events like bottom-feeders, collecting information and gossip.

She only stared at him for a moment and then pulled her handbag up and opened it, pulling out a card. "You're right, tonight is probably the wrong time to speak to you." She smiled at him as she slid the card across the cloth. "Here's the card of my office; I'm very interested to hear about your experience with your weapon and any upgrades might make to it." She snapped her bag shut and stood. "Feel free to contact me any time." She turned away without even saying goodbye.

Seifer watched her go. People were always interested in him—and Squall, he conceded—but they weren't usually as odd. They were the only two gunblade users in the world; rarities were always noticed. Seifer reached to pick up the card, which was plain except for an address and a phone number, both in Deling City. He hadn't even realized there were people studying gunblades—seemed silly to study them rather than learn how to use them.

He decided to keep the card, although he doubted he would ever contact the woman. He'd had enough of people bothering him, so he stood and headed toward the exit. Waiting for Rinoa by the elevator would be better than sitting in the middle of a huge party. Seifer knew Zell would forget to be mad soon enough and then he'd be like a walking bull's-eye for the stupid kid to harass him more.

Garden was quiet, lights lowered and paths mostly deserted. Seifer knew most people didn't mill about—the party was where everything happened. As he headed toward the elevator, he thought of all the people that would be hanging out in the secret area illegally and how there was nothing he could do about it anymore. No more committee for him. Although the thought of someone else doing his job—even badly—didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

He had just arrived and taken a seat on the lower steps leading to the elevator when it chimed. He twisted to look up, and was surprised to see Rinoa emerging, all smiles, and he knew she had been successful.

"Congratulations," he said, as she stepped down the stairs quickly and plopped down beside him. She stretched her legs out to mimic his as she laughed, full of relief.

"Thanks." She looked up toward the skylights. "I don't know why I was nervous," she said. She cast him a sidelong look. "He was completely willing to help us."

Seifer lifted a shoulder. "I told you I can't predict the atmosphere of the faculty here. Maybe it's just your lucky day." He joined her in looking up; not many stars were visible. The lights outside Garden were bright, polluting the ability to see past them. "So how much are you giving us?" He only smiled when she bumped him with her shoulder.

"None of your business, nosy," she said. "You'll just lecture me if I tell you."

"I'll lecture you anyway," Seifer said, leaning back on his elbows. "I guess I can lay off for tonight, since it's a big day."

"I suggested you be one of the SeeD assigned since you're familiar with us." Rinoa grinned wickedly at him; Seifer tried not to wince, wondering how Cid had taken that; he hadn't actually advertised that he was overly familiar with Rinoa.

"You never give up when it's something you want, do you?" he asked. He couldn't imagine doing what the Forest Owls did day in and day out.

Rinoa smiled. "Not ever!" She stood quickly. "I have to get back and tell Zone. We're leaving early in the morning so I should get some sleep," she said, although Seifer imagined she wouldn't be getting much, since there was still one more train before the station closed. He didn't doubt Zone would talk her into leaving early to prepare. She pursed her lips. "So, even if you don't get assigned to the mission, you'll keep me updated on all your adventures? More than one letter a month, maybe?"

Seifer shrugged. "Why not? Not like those two you work with are going to provide any entertainment." He raised an eyebrow, curious because he had just remembered the last time he had seen Zone and Watts together. "Are they still calling you by the name?"

Rinoa laughed. "Gosh, yes! I'll never forgive you for that, you big jerk," She rolled her eyes. "They still won't tell me what sort of bet they lost with you—you'd think they'd give it up, since you're not around."

Seifer only smiled, pleased that apparently they could keep secrets instead of running their mouths constantly. "I'm not telling."

Rinoa nudged his leg with her the toe of her shoe. "One day I'll get it out of you."

"Maybe," he said. "Or maybe they'll just keep doing it forever."

Rinoa made a sour face, her voice annoyed. "Please call off the hounds. It's not as if I didn't get enough of that treatment with Caraway, anyway. I don't need my friends walking around calling me _Princess_ all the time."

Seifer spread his hands. "We had an agreement. You know how it is." He sat up. "Glad you got what you wanted."

Rinoa only smiled and backed away. "Thanks. Really, thanks for everything." Her eyes were shining and Seifer thought he might throw himself into the pool across the way if she cried on him.

"No, problem," he murmured. "Princess." He laughed when her eyes narrowed and she stuck out her tongue, hair flipping as she turned and walked toward the exit. Her walk and her style still smacked of upper class; Seifer knew she'd never get rid of it. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore then stared down at his new shoes. They were shiny bright, SeeD standard for dress uniforms and just as uncomfortable as he had expected.

Seifer stood up, looking around. It was the same Garden he had lived in his whole life: same carpet and plants and whisper of the water in the pools around him. He had heard many new SeeD talking amongst themselves since the graduation ceremony, how different Garden was with the new rank on their resume, but he didn't think anything about Garden was different at all. Maybe, he thought as he headed back toward the dorms, it really was all him.


End file.
